


wherefore art thou? // zukka

by jude_exe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jude_exe/pseuds/jude_exe
Summary: a college party, a balcony, two nerds and an annoying sister. what could go wrong?
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Jet & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	wherefore art thou? // zukka

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 1428
> 
> this oneshot takes place in a modern college/university student au, which means that bending unfortunately doesn't exist. i really liked writing this actually, but it's my first ever proper one shot so be nice please :)

it's never a good idea to volunteer to be the designated driver, especially when you're going to be driving your sister and her friends, who are inevitably going to be hammered. 

jet's house parties were a twice-yearly occurrence: everyone knew about them. amazingly, zuko had never actually attended one, and he wasn't keen for that to change. but when jet and his sister azula teamed up, it was practically impossible to say no. azula threatened him with a knife, after all.

and now, after a lot of diet coke and various attempts to hit on him, zuko was taking a breather on the balcony outside jet's apartment. it seemed like he was the only non-drunk person for miles around. he could feel the bass from the music pumping through the floor, even though the doors were shut. surely jet was going to get a noise complaint at some point, if he hadn't already.

the cool night air caressed zuko's face, calming him. the night sky lay above him like a dark blanket, velvety and unsoiled. the feeling of peace was shattered by the sound of a door opening and the music growing slightly louder. jet's nasally voice greeted him from behind. 

"enjoying th' party, zuzu?" jet slurred his words and slung an arm round zuko's shoulder, who quickly pushed him off.

"don't call me that." he replied curtly.

"ooh, soundsss like somebody's not havin' fun. do you want me to fetch mai for you?" jet took another swig from his cup and smacked his lips. "i'm sure your girrrrlfriend would like to see you~"

"she's not my girlfriend!" he snapped. it came out louder than intended.

zuko was saved from more drunken interaction by a blonde girl entering onto the balcony. she grabbed jet by the arm and pulled him away from zuko, almost falling over in the process.

"jettttt, come back inside!" she leant on his shoulder and he slung an arm round her slim frame.

"ok babe, i'll be there in a second." 

zuko sighed. ugh, straight people.

jet left the balcony, and zuko was alone once more. it wasn't a bad thing, however - it was better than being trapped in the midst of drunken university students. being a theatre major, one would have thought that he was an extrovert, but no.

over the noise of the party, zuko thought he heard another voice call something. he scoured the pavement below him, but the minimal orange glow of the street lamps didn't allow him to see much. he brushed it off.

a few moments later, the same voice called again. zuko could make out what it was saying a little better now.

"but, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? it is the east, and... um...?"

zuko peered over the balcony railings to see a man with black hair tied back into a ponytail looking up at him. so this was the bastard quoting shakespeare at him.

"zuko!" he called to him.

"what?"

"my name is zuko!"

"oh, right!" the man smiled at him. "it is the east, and... zuko is the sun."

zuko felt a light blush covering his cheeks. "what's your name?" 

"i'm sokka," the other man replied.

zuko grinned. "wherefore art thou sokka?" 

a car next to him honked, and sokka gave it a middle finger, which made it honk again.

"meet me in the park round the corner in 15. i'll be waiting," sokka replied, before getting into the car on the drivers' side. it drove off rather haphazardly. zuko smiled before exiting the balcony through the double doors.

as he was struggling through the sea of drunken uni students, he met eyes with mai and gave her a small smile, which she returned. they were good friends and no more, however jet, azula and a few others constantly attempted to get them together. if that wasn't annoying enough, he was gay. very gay. 

unfortunately, azula noticed them smiling at each other. she made her way over to zuko, dragging mai with her. their other friend ty lee took up the rear. zuko sighed, dreading the interaction.

"well hello there, zuzu! are you enjoying the party?" she said, a slightly malicious edge in her voice. she was significantly less drunk than many other people in the room. then again, azula was the exact opposite of a lightweight. mai hadn't had many drinks either, however ty lee was a little tipsy.

"don't call me that," he replied coldly. "what do you want, azula?"

she made a fake pouty face. "what, i can't say hello to my dear brother?"

"stop it. i know you're up to something. i'm not stupid."

"of course not, zuzu! i noticed you and mai exchanging looks, so i thought, why not come over here to socialise? bonding time, or whatever they're calling it." she fixed her neat topknot. "well, i'll leave you to it. don't run off like you always do, zuzu." she walked away, and ty lee sneaked a glance back at mai before following her.

"we really should tell her that we're not interested," said zuko.

mai nodded. "so, are you enjoying the party?"

"not at all. is it ok if i go? i have to meet someone."

"sure, go ahead. i'll tell azula you've gone to the bathroom." mai smirked. "and remember to use protection."

zuko sighed. "shut up, not like that."

"suuuure." she went to go find the other two, and zuko pushed past a group of dancing girls to get to the door.

\-- -- -- -- --

as zuko arrived at the park, he felt eyes on him. he whipped around, but there was nothing there. he squeezed his hands into fists, alert. after waiting by the gates for a few more minutes, there was still no sign of sokka. where was he? had zuko just been stood up? out of the blue, zuko realised what a stupid idea this was. a random guy on the street, asking him to meet him at the park? bullshit. zuko sighed and turned to walk back to jet's apartment, when...

"wait, zuko!" 

zuko turned around and came face to face with a breathless sokka, who had obviously been running. he held up a bag of cheetos.

"i'm sorry you had to wait so long, my friend aang wanted to get snacks and he's really indecisive... anyway, um... how are you?"

"not bad, i guess..." zuko wasn't lying, he was relieved that sokka didn't ghost him and happy to find someone who appreciated literature as well. "my sister keeps trying to set me up with this girl which is pretty annoying." zuko had only met this man about 20 minutes ago, but there was something about him that felt like he was an old friend.

"oh damn, that sucks. have you told her you're not interested?" sokka seemed genuinely interested, which was new. normally people only spoke to him to seem friendly. it normally didn't work.

"yeah, i think i've made it pretty clear. she's supposed to be the smart one in the family," zuko joked. sokka grinned. "it doesn't help the fact that we're both g-"

"ZUZU! WHY ARE YOU IN THE PARK?!"

great. just what zuko needed.

he turned round. yup, just as he thought - mai, ty lee and azula stood in front of him.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP TRYING TO SET ME UP WITH MAI? FOR GOD'S SAKE AZULA, I'M GAY!" 

a stunned silence ensued.

"so am i," a quiet voice said. all heads turned towards mai. 

"ooh, are we all coming out now?" ty lee piped up excitedly. "i'm pan!"

"am i the ONLY STRAIGHT PERSON HERE?!" azula yelled.

sokka came forward and put a hand on zuko's shoulder nonchalantly. "uh, seems like it... i'm bi."

"wait, really?" replied zuko.

"uh, yeah... i mean, i thought i made it pretty clear when i said, ahem, 'zuko is the sun'...?"

zuko was practically speechless. "i- you- that- was that you hitting on me?!"

"yes..."

"STOP FLIRTING! I'M RIGHT HERE!" azula screeched, and turned round to see mai and ty lee with their lips locked together. "UGH! i'm going to get drunk, you may come with me if you keep it, as they say, in your pants." she strode off down the road.

sokka started slow clapping at mai and ty lee, who had broken apart at this point. mai turned a bright red, and ty lee's face lit up even more (if that was even possible at this point).

"thank you! now it's your turn."

zuko and sokka turned to each other.

"um..."

"er... no."

"no. dinner first."

"yeah."


End file.
